Dag
| tribes = | place = 12th | alliances = | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 30 |strikes = }} Dag is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Dag (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: daguerrotype#7298 Current Timezone: EST Who are you, and why should we cast you?: "Hi I'm Dag! Obviously not my IRL name, but we're not gonna get doxxed here. I'm an 18 year old college student from Massachusetts and that's interesting to almost no one. I am not sure if I want to be cast on this season or not, but I feel like the answer might be yes. Wham invited me and while I don't necessarily trust his judgement, I will probably end up playing this ORG. Never heard of it before and there are some cool peeps in here. On any given season, I can be like a game bot with no soul. Might try and improve my social game here, but I say that every time and it doesn't really happen lmao." What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "I'd like to see myself as an optimistic sort of person, as I do always continue to hope for the best, but I continue to have a worse and worse outlook on the world as the years go bye. I had a lot of motivation to do things in high school, but now that I'm in college I don't have any goals because I don't know what field I want to go into. I've learned the hard way that not having future goals is kinda not good because it makes you stop caring about everything. I guess an impression that I would like to make would to be a good ORG player because that seems like the most tangible thing I can do at this point oop." What is your proudest accomplishment?: "This may sound sad, but my Model UN award from High School is probably one of my biggest accomplishments to date. I love MUN and I wish I could still do it, but my college doesn't have it as one of their clubs. It's always fun to try to step into the role of a diplomat and lead a nation." What do you think your strengths are? What do you perceive your weakness to be?: "Strengths are survivor knowledge and knowing what types of plans to make at the right times. Weaknesses are that I trust too many people, and I take what they say at face value. My social awareness isn't that great either." Are you a hero or a villain? Are you a hero, healer or hustler? Brains, beauty, or brawns? How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "I can be a hero or a villain depends on how the people around me are acting. I'm probably a healer idk I fit into none of those categories. And a brain most definitely. I get myself in a big alliance at the start And sometimes I flip on it, sometimes I don't Use a meatshield and cut them at the final 4 then win hopefully?" Who is your idol?: "en Hoang from Survivor: Gabon who somehow accomplishes what I want to accomplish in ORGs on his first time out there. He is an icon for the ages." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Rhessi Category:Styx Category:Online